Tamer
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Beastboy's eyes widened as Train looked at him for an answer. Did he just...no! It couldn't be! He just wants to hang out. Maybe his friends ditched him or he was put up to it...but it...it did sound a lot like he was asking...No! No no no no no! He must be imagining it. Reading too far into it. Yup! He wouldn't ask me out on a date. I'm a dude! Plus I'm hardly even human. Yaoi OC


I've never been the most popular guy around. In fact I am usually the least liked when it comes to everyone else. Robin has amazing ninja stealth, he's cunning, confident and strong and not to mention a great leader. People would follow him to the ends of the universe. Starfire is beautiful, full of cheer, can fly with super speed and blast lasers out of her hands and eyes! People can't help but be her friend. Raven, even though she distances herself from emotions is deep and thoughtful. She has perfect control of her awesome and mystical powers and has linage with a very powerful being, Trigon. But even though she was meant for evil, she is good inside and out, and people give her the utmost respect, as they should. Cyborg has by far the most advanced mind out of us all. His high tech body armor and arm canon provide both brains and bronze. His understanding of positive qualities and sense of humor always make people smile.

My friends are amazing each in their own way. But...I just fall a bit flat.

I never really learned how to be myself, so I kinda stole bits and pieces from my friends. Robin's confidence, Starfire's optimism, Raven's emotional depth and Cyborg's humor. At least I tried to anyway. With a combination of such amazing people, I thought that I would be recognized by now. Not that I'm looking for glory or any kind of fame, no. I just wanted to be...loved.

I love my friends with all my heart. So much that I don't see them as friends anymore but family. Hoping that soon they would see me as family too. But it seems like even now it isn't enough. I could live with not being the most popular teammate, but I expected to be treated...better. I don't exactly know what I am searching for.

I want to be appreciated and loved. But I don't want to be a burden; I want to help.

**~Hey! This is a PAGEBREAK~**

An orange glow illuminated the once dark city, marking the time as early morning. The yellow shining on an large T-shaped structure, alerting its residents to wake for the day.

"Ahhh!" Beastboy stretched out his feline bones after rising from beneath his purple blankets. "Morning!" The green teenager said to his empty bedroom.

Bouncing off his bed, Beastboy merrily trotted over to a green dresser, throwing open the draws and tossing his clothes for the day over his shoulder. And with a mindless hum, the little changeling quickly tossed off his previous clothes and put on a fresh uniform.

His room was never perfectly neat, which is a common thing for teenagers, but today it seemed to be a little excessive. So with a quiet huff and slump of his shoulders, Beastboy walked around the room, picking up scattered clothes and throwing them into his laundry hamper, stacking his comic books on the self and picking up a few torn posters back on his wall. After fixing his bottom bunk's blankets, Beastboy's room was perfectly clean.

With a big grin, the green teenager skipped over to his door, his stomach rumbling for breakfast.

"WWWWWHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." A high pitched whistle cut through the air, causing Beastboy to falter in his footing. His gloved hands flew to his head to cover his sensitive ears, his eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. The tone was at such a high octave that the changeling wouldn't be surprised if his ears started bleeding.

"Ahhhhhh!" Beastboy yelled as he fell to the floor quickly scurrying over to his bed and covering his ears with his blankets.

"WWWWWHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE." The whistle continued to raise in volume.

Around the Titan's Tower it seemed that it was not only the green changeling that could hear the whistle anymore. As shouts from his teammates could be faintly heard echoing.

But Beastboy couldn't hear anything past the screeching whistle anymore. His eyes opened as the ring started to cause his teeth to shake and his mind to go blank.

A desperate whine softly found its way between the teen's sharp canines. His eyes opened wide, straining to find the source of the sound.

Thumps clanged against Beastboy's door, which fell on deaf ears. The green changeling stumbled off his bed, the blankets falling from his head.

"WWWWWWHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE." The whistle continued. In Beastboy's mind it seemed to last for eternity, when in reality it had only been ringing for less then two minutes.

"Ahhhh! Making it stop!" Beastboy yelled, his hands dragging across his head in attempt to mask the pain with another.

"Beastboy! Open the door! Beastboy!" A Robin called from behind the door, loud thumps and bangs following as the boy wonder tried to kick down the door.

"Yeah open up!" Cyborg loaded up his arm, ready to blast the door down.

Beastboy's eyes clenched before snapping open in a silent scream. The whistle was tearing through his skull.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beastboy finally let out the desperate cry he had been holding in the back of his throat. If there was one thing he didn't want to show his friends it was weakness. The green teen prided himself with his efforts to be strong and resilient. And now here he was crying over a loud whistle.

A blue sonic beam cut threw the steal green door sending shards in every direction. Cyborg ran into the room, pulling his sonic canon to aim at any moving target. Robin was close behind, still clad in his night ware, with his hands stretched into a basic defense stance. Starfire flew in with glowing green eyes, Raven on her left.

The four super teens quickly found their fifth member struggling on the floor beside his bed, his screaming stopped in favor of leaving scratches in the wooden floor.

"BB what's wrong?!" Cyborg disengaged his canon and knelt to the ground, reaching his arm out to grab the terror filled teen.

But Beastboy could hear nothing but the pain caused by the whistle which seemed to be at too high of an active for his friends.

"Beastboy!" Starfire called out in worry for her green friend.

"He doesn't seem to hear us! Quickly we have to block his hearing! Raven!" Robin called out to the cloaked member of the team, who quickly nodded and enveloped the teen's head in her black magic.

Beastboy's screaming slowly came to a stop, but a small whine continued.

"How do we know if the whistle has stopped?" Starfire asked as she landed on the floor and held her hands as she watched Beastboy's eyes start to flutter open, pain still evident on his face.

"I have a system in my arm that can read sound waves. Just give me a moment." Cyborg said with a serious gaze. He quickly pulled up the screen and punched in the commands to bring up his senser. Once the screen came up he analyzed the sound waves. "Looks like the whistle is dying out, but man, these waves are almost off the charts. They go over human receptive octaves."

"So its like a dog whistle?" Robin inquired.

"Only stronger. As if it was being amplified." Cyborg added, watching as the waves reached to human level.

"WHHHHHHhhhhhhiiiiieeee..." The four Titans grunted as the whistled was finally registered. Thankfully it died as fast as it came.

"Looks like its gone." Cyborg closed his scanner and nodded to Raven. The dark blue girl dropped her shield around Beastboy's head.

The young changeling groaned and cracked open his eyes for a moment to blink before shutting them once more.

"Beastboy can you hear us?" Robin said at a low tone, careful not to speak to loudly.

"His ears are bleeding!" Starfire squealed in fright.

"owww." Beastboy moaned from Starfire's squeal, his hands reaching up to cover his bleeding ears.

"You have to be quiet Starfire. Beastboy's ears might be further harmed." Raven said in an even tone. Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes down cast.

"Raven's right, we have to be quiet. Cyborg grab Beastboy, we have to take him to the informatory." Robin said softly. The bionic man gently lifted the green teenager into his arms and carried him out of the bedroom, jogging down to the medical bay and placing him onto the closet bed.

Beastboy opened his eyes once again, letting a soft groan of pain out as he felt the head ache and sting from his ears. The bleeding seemed to be still flowing evenly, seeing as he could feel a warm dampness under his head.

Raven went to stand by the window along with Starfire and Robin as Cyborg cleaned and stuffed the green changeling's ears with cotton balls and gauze. Beastboy sighed as a pain killer was sent into his system, numbing the blinding pain he had to a tolerable level.

"Beastboy. Can you hear me?" Cyborg said after stopping the bleeding, praying that his friend didn't burst his eardrum or damage his hearing. A tiny nod came from the sore boy on the white medical bed.

"Yeah." Beastboy said quietly. The four Teen Titans in the room all smiled and sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh that is glorious." Starfire said softly, her eyes shining with a gleeful and...almost scarily intense gleam. Raven gave a small smile, happy that he wasn't permanently injured.

"That's good to hear, Beastboy. We don't know what we'd do if you lost your hearing." Robin said with a smile. Beastboy gave a wide grin. _They need me! Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing!_ Beastboy thought as he lied back on the bed.

"Yeah man, glad your ok. And now that we are in the clear, where was that noise coming from?" Cyborg asked his four friends.

"Beastboy, do you know anything? Or hear which direction it was coming from?" Robin asked, getting down to business.

Beastboy sat up slowly and rested his back against the headboard, his face in deep thought. The other four heroes waiting for his comment.

"I've never heard anything like that before. Sure I've heard a few dog whistles in my days, and man do they kill! But nothing has ever...gotten that loud. I don't know where it came from. It seemed to just...echo." Beastboy said slowly, using a hushed tone as to not aggravate his aching head and ears.

The Teen Titans were at a lose.

**~Hey! This is a PAGEBREAK~**

It had been a week from the whistle incident. The Titans forced the green teenager to stay in the medical bay for the rest of the night, but let him go in the morning. His ears took a few days to heal, but soon they were back to normal. And after the week had ended, everything was back to the way it was. No criminal activity had sprung, so it was a lazy week of individual training and healing for Beastboy's part.

"Hey guys I'm going out for a walk!" Beastboy yelled as he jogged to the front door.

"Okay, see you in a bit, BB!" Cyborg answered, his hands flying as he jumped past the boss on level 35 of Mega Monkeys 4.

Beastboy smiled and transformed into a falcon, flying over the ocean and into the city. Once on land he shifted back to his human form and walked in search for the park. A week held up in the tower was hard enough without all his friends pestering him about his ears. Not that he didn't like the attention, but it was the look in their eyes and the tone they gave him. Pity. And that was something Beastboy didn't want to give or be given. As if he weren't strong enough to hold his own. He didn't need them feeling sorry for him. So as soon as he felt good enough to brave the hectic city, he jumped out the door.

_It's nice to get outside. Maybe its my animal side or something, but I just feel more at home outside. Too bad there isn't a forest around here. I could wander off as a deer or just chill as a bird. But a park is still pretty good. Just wish a little less people were there._ Beastboy thought as he sat down in the middle of the grass area of the park. Settling down he lied down to face the sky with his arms behind his head. A content smile on his face as he felt the sun warming his green skin.

People seemed to use the park as a walking track or a playground for their children, so from time to time Beastboy would pick up on cheerful giggles from the kids and music coming from a walker's music player.

The sounds would have been peaceful, if it weren't for the occasional whispers about his appearance. The changeling just shut them out and enjoyed the day. One little girl's voice cut through although. She had a tiny voice that chimed like a bell and let out tiny giggles while telling her mother that he must have been rolling in the grass for too long.

Beastboy laughed. _Cute kid. _He cracked open an eye and winked at the five year old, who burst into a smile and waved at him. Beastboy laughed once again and waved back. The mother seemed a bit worried, as she pulled her daughter out of the park._ Figures._

"Hey there." A voice called, sending chills down the green teenager's spine. Beastboy turned to look in the direction the sound came from. And what he found was...shocking. And even sent a blush to Beastboy's green cheeks.

It seemed to be a teenager around seventeen or eighteen. He was tall, around six feet, pale yet tanned skin, mahogany brown hair cut short with straight bangs. The teen wore a white T-shirt with a black tree and roots, the shirt fit nicely for his frame and black skinny jeans with a chain that connected to his pocket. His eyes a hazel green that seemed to melt into the color of his well groomed hair. He gave a smirk as he saw Beastboy's eyes roam his body. This guy was down right handsome!

Beastboy gulped as the teen walked up to him and sat down, his hazel eyes never leaving the changeling's green ones.

"Um, hi." Beastboy said softly, lifting up from his horizontal position and scooting a few inches away from the handsome teenager.

"My name's Joe, but everybody calls me Train." The handsome teen stretched out his hand to Beastboy, who hesitantly grabbed it and shook it quickly before dropping it. Train laughed at the shy action and leaned back on his elbows.

"I'm...Beastboy." The changeling said, still sitting up and not making the move to lie back down.

"Is that really your name?" The teen asked in a semi-serious question. Knowing full well his name wasn't "Beastboy".

"Well, I can't use my real name, its secret." The changeling said honestly. The teen knowing that he didn't use his actual name didn't reveal any of his secrets, so why not tell him. This was the first person to treat him like an absolute equal besides his fellow superhuman team memembers.

"Fair enough. So you doing anything today?" The boy asked with a casual glance around the park. The teen was perfectly comfortable as he talked, as if describing the weather to an old friend. When in fact he just asked out a complete stranger who was GREEN!

Beastboy's eyes widened as Train looked at him for an answer. _Did he just...no! It couldn't be! He just wants to hang out. Maybe his friends ditched him or he was put up to it...but it...it did sound a lot like he was asking...No! No no no no no no! He must be imagining it. Reading too far into it. Yup! He wouldn't ask me out on a date. I'm a dude! Plus I'm hardly even human._

"Ah, I'm kinda...busy."Beastboy said, a light blush creeping back onto his cheeks when the teen raised an eye brow and sat up to face the green hero.

"Busy? With what?" Train asked with true curiosity. The teen stared right into the changeling's eyes, his hair gently moving as a small breeze brushed passed them. Beastboy rubbed at the back of his head and scooted away from the teen who seemed to get closer with each passing second.

"Ummmm...Stuff." Beastboy dragged out. Train smirked and gave a snort, leaning in he came only three inches away from the green teenager's nose. Beastboy's eyes widened, but he didn't move.

"Oh really?" Train mocked, letting his eye lids droop halfway. Beastboy gave a nervous laugh and leapt to his feet.

"Yup! Gotta go! Bye now!" Beastboy said as fast as he could, making his voice uncharacteristicly high and overly cheerful as he started walking away from the handsome teenager.

He made it around five feet before a hand wrapped around his wrist and turned him around. His eyes reaching to see only the chin of the teller teen. Beastboy backed up, but was stopped by a hand on his other wrist.

"Hey! Wait! Wha-"

"Calm down will yah. I know that you probably don't have anything planned for the day seeing as you were just sleeping in the park. So why not just walk around with me or something." Train said pulling on the wrists to bring the smaller teen closer. Beastboy held firm to his standing.

"Actually I have to get back soon and I was not sleeping. Just watching the clouds. But now that is over so I should be-" Beastboy tried to pull his hands out of the other boy's but found that he didn't have the will power than to tug softly.

"Come on, it'll be fun, promise." Train said and pulled Beastboy in the opposite direction and out of the park. A whispers were heard here and there, but it wasn't too bad. Beastboy worriedly watched the back of Trains head as they walked, along with the hand they still held onto his wrist.

"I...guess it could hurt...So where are we going?" Beastboy said, letting Train drag him out of the park.


End file.
